


These Old Songs

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: And makes Bendy question them too, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Beau questions the oddities of the cartoon world, Bendy has a bad time, Bendy's Road To Darkness, Corruption, Harm to Children, Heroes to Villains, Homelessness, M/M, Madness, Self-Esteem Issues, They're both technically kids so its not overly romantic, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Bendy barely knew Little Beau Peep, the odd black furred kitten who herded sheep, but when he offered Bendy a place for the night and a warm drink, Bendy couldn’t help but accept. But with Beau's kindness comes startling ideas, and day by day, Bendy starts to look at his world differently. What really is beyond their sky?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My heart reached out and demanded Bendy content. Who was I to disagree? It got away from me a bit, since this was meant to be a oneshot, but ideas pilled on, and here we are.

Earlier, it had been warm enough for Mr. Snowman to melt. Sun out and laughing before Bendy even got to know his new friend. Now, it was a cold night that taunted that memory, and Bendy was in need of more than earmuffs to keep warm. He needed to be indoors. In front of a fire. Bendy had seen one burning brightly through the window of the small but cozy house that absentminded wolf Boris lived in.

Bendy and Boris had never seen eye to eye. Bendy had always tried being nice to him, even as Boris ruined his days over and over again. Bendy just wanted friends, but was turned away at every opportunity.

This was never the more clear.

“Boris, please let me in! It’s cold out here!” Bendy banged his fists against the door. “Please. I want to be warm.” Bendy whimpered, waiting for the opening of the door that never came, before smacking his entire head against the door. “Please…”

Bendy started dry sobbing, and he picked himself off the frosted wood, and back over to the window. Peering in, he saw Boris sleeping in his chair, which had been empty the last time Bendy had checked. This only made Bendy want to cry more.

There was no point staying here, because the porch seemed all the more cold at this rejection. Bendy turned from the window, like everyone seemed to have turned away from him.

The steps creaked with each heavyhearted step Bendy took, and the snow crunched just the same. The wind whistled, and the trees sighed as they moved with the wind. The world cried for itself, but it didn’t cry for him. 

“Bendy?”  
  
Suddenly Bendy wasn’t alone, and he was cast in a shadow. Bendy looked up, mewling, and there was Little Beau Peep, dressed for the weather, with a wool sweater and matching hat covering his ears. It made Bendy even more conscious of how cold he was.

“He-hello, Beau. Don't mind me. I'm just out for a walk!” Bendy greeted Beau with a pained smile, as he shivered, from the cold, and Beau’s worried gaze.

“At night? In temperatures like this?” Beau asked, stepping forward so that Bendy felt the kitten’s breath, and it was the warmest Bendy had felt for hours. “That’s not healthy.”

“I’ll get better. It’s only a little cold. ” Bendy hugged himself, sniffing. “See you later, Beau.” Bendy tried to walk away, he really did, even as he wanted to keep that tiny bit of warmth.

Beau wouldn’t let him leave without a fight. When Bendy tried moving past him, Beau squeaked, and stammered.

“Bendy you’re underdressed and shivering. I’m not letting you leave like that!” Beau sounded so honest, so kind, trustworthy. But Bendy wasn’t going to trust Beau that easily. Beau had been kind to Bendy in the past, but what was that now, when everyone else in the world despised Bendy. How did Bendy know Beau’s kindness wasn’t just a facade?

There was no way to tell, so Bendy would rather turn Beau away now then have his heart broken later.

“Leave me alone.” Bendy grunted, feeling shame as he said it, but he wanted to be right more than anything. The world owed him something for sorrow.

“Why should I?”

Bendy turned around, and yelled, all his frustration coming out at once.

“I’m not worth it! Not worth _kindness._ From anyone! Especially not you.” Don’t cry. Don’t cry. The tears would just freeze to your face. If you cry, Beau will know you’re sad. If you cry, it means you’ve given in. Given up. You can’t do that. You can’t.

You-

“Why do you think that, Bendy?” Beau sounded hurt, on Bendy’s behalf. But he must only be thinking that about himself, despite his words.

Beau’s facade was almost convincing, but Bendy wouldn’t fall. Wouldn’t..

“No one cares. If they do, they’ve never shown it.” They called him names, put him down, and ignored him instead. Looked at him as a force of mischief, when all he wanted was love. To not be forgotten day after day. But there was no such thing as love, was there? Not for him, at least.

Bendy would keep going day to day being lied to, hanging on small kindnesses, only for his hope to be crushed each day.

“ _Well I care!_ At least enough that I hate seeing you out in the cold like this. I’m only out here because I’ve run out of kindling, and I need to start a fire. Since it’s cold.” Beau crossed his arms. “Why are you even outside? You should be at home.”

Home. That sounded so nice. So warm…

“I don’t have a home, Beau. That’s why I’m outside.” Bendy never had a home, further proof he didn’t belong anywhere. 

“That’s...that’s not fair!” Beau grabbed Bendy, and his warm breath was back. Bendy only shivered more. “That’s not fair.” Beau repeated, less upset, and more offended. “Why should we all have places to be while you’re left out here in the cold?”

Beau raised a valid point, one Bendy had stumbled on for so long. Thought about every time he had to find a tree that would cover him from the rain, or shade in the hot sun. Every time the Butcher Gang laughed and hugged each other when they didn’t know Bendy was watching. Every time Bendy was left alone to fend for himself.

“I don’t know why. **I DON’T KNOW WHY!** ” Then, tears fell, even though Bendy had told himself not to cry. _Stop crying!_ Crying will only make things worse.

Beau took a hand off Bendy, and used it to wipe away Bendy’s tears, and Beau smiled, softly and littered with sadness.

“Oh, Bendy. If only I had known. You shouldn’t be alone like this. You don’t deserve this.” Beau pulled Bendy into a hug, and Bendy cried into his shoulder. The wool was itchy on his face, but it might as well of been satin for how much of a comfort it was. He didn’t want to fall, but it seemed like Beau actually cared, and _that wasn’t right._

“What does it matter...I think I’m just meant to be alone.” Bendy mumbled, and he went to pull away, run away, but Beau held him closer.

“No one’s meant to be alone.” Beau rand a hand down Bendy’s back. “So you shouldn’t be either. Can I at least offer my home and a warm drink for the night? Just this one kindness?”

Just one kindness? That’s how it always went wrong. Ended with him in pain. But the cold wind reminded Bendy that all he needed tonight was warmth. Just one kindness? For warmth, he would deal with any heartbreak.

Warmth, and some real kindness. It was all he’d ever really wanted in his life.  
  
“Just the night. I...can accept that.” 


	2. Chapter 2

It was back in the summer when Bendy met Little Beau Peep. Bendy had lost the clarinet he’d acquired, a little broken but more he had to his name in the past, and Beau had lost his sheep. The events, they realized, were connected.

Boris had taken off with the clarinet while Bendy slept, and played it to his heart’s content, catching the attention of Beau’s sheep. When Boris left the area, so had the sheep.

So, they’d went off together, to get back each of what Boris had taken. Beau had been mildly rude, and all too jumpy and easily distracted, but Bendy certainly hadn’t disliked him. After everything was said and done, Beau’s sheep lead back to their field while he played a tune on his banjo and sang one of his so called sheep songs, and Bendy’s clarinet sadly broken in full, they had parted ways.  

They hadn’t seen each other much since then, and Beau certainly seemed different then the rowdy kitten Bendy knew before. Calmer, more collected, and less spontaneous. Maybe it was his worry holding him down, which made Bendy sick to think about. Bendy didn’t think he deserved this much concern.

If it was worry holding Beau back, that meant he was more worried about Bendy now then he had been about his sheep that day, and Beau had been rather happy to have them back. It wasn’t right.

Beau was leading Bendy back to his farmhouse, which was just off the forest. Bendy watched his own boots, but occasionally glanced at Beau. Under his hat, Beau’s ears were twitching, His was glancing up at the sky, as if asking the stars themself to fall.

Occasionally, Beau would stop and grab a stick in his path, cradling the sticks in one arm. He really had only been out for kindling after all. Bendy had only intruded, even though it had been Beau who had acknowledged him and offered his kindness in the first place.

“Bendy? Can you do something for me?” Bendy looked up at Beau. “Try to smile for _yourself._ ”

“I don’t think I can anymore.” Not since Mr. Snowman. Bendy knew that. A friend lost so soon, and then further rejection from Boris? It wasn't worth a genuine smile.

“You don’t have to smile now. But don’t forget you’re known for your grin.”

“Where am I known for that?”

“I know you for your grin, so that’s that, then there's... You’re supposed to smile.”

“Am I really? What’s the point in smiling when I’m always sad?” Bendy countered, and Beau actually nodded.

“I don’t think you’re allowed to be happy for long.”

“By who’s words?!”

“Don’t you know?” Beau stopped, so Bendy stopped too. “You really have no idea. Don’t you ever want to blame someone for your misery?”

“I cause my own misery. There’s no one else to blame.” There had to be a reason everyone disliked Bendy. Whatever it was, he must deserve what he got. Even if he just wanted it all to go away.

“There...ah. You’re just like Edgar. Following the script. Not that it’s your fault.” Beau grabbed Bendy’s wrist, and pulled him forward as he jogged, “Forget it. My home is just up ahead.”

While Beau’s words were...odd, Bendy didn’t want to dwell on them. Beau was associated with Edgar? Edgar was the nicest of the Butcher Gang, but he was still mean. Bendy didn’t want to think Beau was involved with that.

Beau’s farmhouse was a little smaller then Boris’s house, a tiny picture on a expanse of snowy fields. In the distance, there was a barn where Beau usually kept his sheep, but when Beau opened the front door, all of his small heard was gathered at the entrance and beyond.

“It will be warmer in here then in the barn once I get the fire going. There’s no way I’ll letting them freeze!” Beau quickly explained as the heard parted for him and Bendy. Bendy wasn’t going to even question it. Beau loved his sheep.

Bendy didn’t say anything as he looked around. Where there wasn’t sheep, there were various instruments. Beau preferred a banjo, but he had mentioned his interest in music in general. It just seemed greater then Bendy had assumed.

Beau led Bendy to his kitchen table, which had various drawings and writing on it.

“I’m going to get the fire started and put the kettle on, then I guess we can...talk? Maybe.” Beau muttered the last bit to himself. “ _Sheep, sheep, sheep, don’t you weep. Because Little Beau Peep will make it warm for his little sheep.”_ Beau sang this song softly as he walked towards the fireplace.

With Beau occupied, Bendy caught a glance of the drawings, because Beau hadn’t brought up a talent for that, and Bendy was curious enough to peek. They were rather odd drawings.

There was a drawing of a spider, with a drawing of Edgar on the same page, with an **_8?_ ** drawn between the two. Then a drawing of Boris, and a puppy, with **_same?_ ** drawn between the two drawings.

Bendy couldn’t help but laugh. They weren’t the same thing. What was Beau thinking!

His laugh caught in his throat, because this was the first time Bendy had laughed in a long time.

“Bendy, are you alright?” Beau had looked up from the fireplace, where a small fire was starting to flicker and burn the kindling.

“I forgot how weird my laugh sounded.” Bendy admitted, rather self-conscious.

“Your laugh is fine.” Beau said, as he tossed logs into the fire.

“That’s not what the Butcher Gang said.”

Beau scoffed.

“You believed them? Your laugh is actually rather cute.” Beau stood up, and walked over to the stove, and turned a knob. “And, I don’t think even they believe it.”  
  
“Well, why did they say it then?”

“Edgar acts all tough and mean because the other two do. He told me so himself. I think that’s true of Barley and Charley too. We fill roles we don’t want to play.” Beau went looking for some tea bags, avoiding eye contact with Bendy.

It was just like his odd comment from before. Something Bendy didn’t want to hear.

“I think they’re just mean because they’re mean. If they actually liked me, they won’t be mean to me.”

Beau sighed.

“You’d think that. I used to think that. Sometimes I still wish I thought that.” Beau stated, rather mournfully.

“What do you mean?”

The kettle whistled far too soon, giving Beau a way out of explaining.

It also allowed Bendy to realize that with the fire now blazing, and the cold was slipping away, giving away to warmth. A cup of tea was placed in front of Bendy, and it warmed him further.

“How about you don't worry about my problems and worry about keeping warm, for now.”

Yes, that _would_ be best. It was the least Bendy could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They live in a cartoon world. Kettles boil fast and fires always blaze. It’s just the way it is.
> 
> Beau has a very small verbal filter. He usually talks then thinks. This will get him into a lot of trouble in the future. 
> 
> One thing that was always interesting to me in old cartoons was the sliding scale of anthropomorphism. Bugs Bunny could talk all he wanted, but the bull just grunted. Or the famous confusion around Goofy and Pluto. Why is an anthropomorphic cat a sheep herder? Cartoon logic.


End file.
